Here Comes the Silent Dusk
by Neoratu
Summary: Mereka berangkat berlima, tapi kini hanya tinggal berdua. Eren dan Levi harus menempuh kota-kota mati demi membawa informasi penting ke Dinding Sina. Mereka berpacu dengan waktu … sebelum virus menginfeksi mereka, sebelum manusia punah untuk selamanya. [RivaEre - Levi Movie Fest 2015]


_**Title:**_ Here Comes the Silent Dusk

 _ **Rating:**_ M

 ** _Pairing:_** Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager

 ** _Warning:_** kekerasan dan _gore_ ringan _._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Shingeki no Kyoujin adalah milik Isayama Hajime, dan Resident Evil disutradarai oleh Paul W. S. Anderson. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk hiburan; saya tidak bermaksud untuk melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.

 ** _Important Notes:_** fanfiksi ini diberi rate M karena unsur kekerasan dan _gore_ ringan. _Setting_ tempat yang saya pakai di fanfiksi ini sama dengan _canon Shingeki no Kyojin_ , akan tetapi tidak ada titan di sini. Sebagai gantinya, mereka memerangi zombie yang merajalela akibat virus. Karena _setting_ yang tidak banyak diubah, banyak referensi dari _canon_ yang saya pakai, hanya dengan modifikasi kecil. Senjata yang dipakai adalah pedang biasa, bukan _3D maneuver gear_ seperti di _canon._

Terima kasih kepada **Finitefarfalla** untuk beta kilat dan _fic cover_ -nya.

Untuk **Levi Movie Fest 2015** hari ketiga. Tema dan _prompt_ yang dipakai adalah _Horror/Mystery/Thriller_ \- _Resident Evil_.

* * *

 **Here Comes the Silent Dusk**

"Eren!"

Tubuh Eren terhempas, menabrak barel-barel kayu yang berjajar di sepanjang gang sempit. Ia terguling, mengerang dan memegangi kepalanya. Sesuatu yang hangat membasahi jemarinya. Darah—pelipisnya pasti tergores sesuatu.

Teriakan-teriakan yang jauh dari manusiawi membelah malam. Terdengar bunyi benda tajam yang menembus daging dan tulang, serta darah yang menyembur ke tanah. Eren mencoba untuk kembali berdiri secepatnya, tidak memedulikan rasa sakit yang menghantam setiap sendinya. Tangannya meraba-raba pedang yang masih tersarung di pinggang.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh, Levi melompat, berputar sembari memotong tengkuk musuhnya dengan satu sapuan pedang. Zombie itu menggelepar, pekikan parau menusuk telinga. Ia jatuh dan bergeming di tanah, menyusul zombie-zombie lain yang sudah ditebas Levi.

"Korporal …." Eren menatap mata cekung zombie yang kini sudah tak bergerak, berbasuh merah gelap dan bau amis. Eren menutup mulutnya.

 _Connie ….  
_

"Ayo pergi dari sini," kata Levi. Ia menyarungkan pedang, lalu menarik lengan Eren hingga Eren dapat benar-benar berdiri dengan stabil. "Kita tak tahu kapan zombie-zombie itu akan datang lagi. Bau bangkai mereka akan mengundang yang lain."

Eren mengangguk. Ia memaksa kakinya untuk berlari kecil mengikuti Levi. Telapak tangannya menekan luka di pelipis, berharap itu dapat menghentikan pendarahan.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Levi.

"Hanya tergores. Ah, Korporal, terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi. Kalau Korporal tidak mendorongku, aku pasti …."

"Tch." Levi mencengkeram lengan Eren lebih erat, menariknya lebih kencang. "Kau itu tentara, jangan terlalu lunak."

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengerti maksud Levi, tapi … itu bukan berarti dadanya tak sesak mengingat sosok teman-temannya yang sudah membiru dengan kulit terkelupas dan daging yang berjatuhan. Ia menggeleng, mengenyahkan wajah-wajah yang membusuk itu dari benaknya.

Di horizon, matahari terbit mulai menghapus pekatnya malam. Pertanda bahwa untuk sementara mereka bisa sedikit tenang. Kebanyakan zombie berkeliaran di malam hari, walaupun terkadang ada yang berlaku menyimpang dan mencari mangsa di bawah matahari. Setidaknya, untuk beberapa jam mereka bisa mengasah pedang yang tumpul dan mencari tempat berteduh.

"Kita ke sana sebentar." Levi menunjuk rumah kecil yang Eren kenal. Ia mengernyit, mengikuti Levi dalam diam. Levi menendang pintu bercat putih, melepaskan kayu dari engselnya. "Sial. Aku terlalu bertenaga." Ia buru-buru menarik Eren masuk, lalu memperbaiki letak daun pintu. "Oi, dorong sofa itu kemari."

Eren menurut. Ia membuat barikade dengan sofa besar berwarna plum, sedikit heran mengapa Levi yang biasanya begitu tenang bisa salah perhitungan menggunakan tenaganya. Lelah, mungkin. Tertekan, mungkin. Ia memastikan sofa itu menempel sempurna pada daun pintu, dan mendapati Levi sudah siap untuk menambah barikade dengan lemari hias yang diangkatnya di atas kepala.

"Kita pernah kemari, kan?" Eren bertanya setelah selesai dengan pintu depan. Ia mengecek jendela, pintu dapur, dan ventilasi di dekat langit-langit. Rumah ini bergaya simpel dengan perabotan yang tak serasi. Warna-warna bertabrakan satu sama lain, ditambah kondisi kebersihan yang mengenaskan. Piring dan gelas kotor dikerubungi lalat. Lantai kayunya lengket dan penuh bercak entah dari cairan apa. Berbagai map dan kertas bertebaran, buku-buku ditumpuk menjulang, nyaris tak ada tempat kosong untuk berjalan. "Apa ini rumah Pemimpin Pasukan Hange?"

"Siapa lagi yang punya rumah sejorok ini?"

"Tak berubah sejak terakhir aku ke sini untuk mengantar berkas," kata Eren.

Levi menendang karpet hijau lumut yang menutupi lantai, dan Eren melihat pintu kecil di sana. Tak ada gagang, tapi dari bentuknya Eren yakin bahwa itu adalah pintu rahasia. Atau jika Levi tahu, mungkin bukan rahasia juga.

Levi membebaskan pedang dari sarungnya, lalu mencongkel sisi pintu tersebut. Seketika terdengar bunyi _klik_ , dan pintu pun membuka.

"Turunlah. Hange menyimpan persediaan makanan darurat di sini."

Eren mengintip. Dengan pencahayaan matahari yang sedikit dari jendela, hanya beberapa anak tangga menuju bawah yang terlihat. Ia melangkah turun perlahan, tangannya meraba dinding sebagai pegangan.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah menit sampai penglihatannya terbiasa dalam gelap. Ruangan itu sempit, berdinding abu-abu dan berudara lembap. Bau apek menusuk penciuman Eren. Tumpukan makanan kaleng, botol-botol air, senter, selimut, dan berbagai kebutuhan darurat lainnya diletakkan berserakan di lantai yang hanya terbuat dari beton. Levi turun mengikuti Eren, lalu berjongkok dan membuka ransel yang disandingnya dengan cekatan.

Ia memasukkan beberapa kaleng makanan tanpa bicara. Eren memerhatikannya—mata Levi tampak lelah dengan lingkaran hitam, kulitnya lebih pucat dari biasa.

"Korporal …."

"Dengar, Eren," sela Levi tanpa menghentikan kerjanya mengisi ransel dengan perbekalan. "Dari sini hanya tinggal setengah hari lagi sampai kita tiba di Dinding Sina. Di sana kita bisa bergabung dengan grup Erwin dan Hange."

"Ah … ya."

Levi memandang Eren. "Informasi yang kita dapatkan dari ruang bawah tanah rumahmu, apa pun yang terjadi itu adalah prioritas. Berkas itu harus sampai ke tangan Erwin."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kunci untuk melawan virus itu ada di sana." Eren mengangguk. "Hasil penelitian ayahku."

"Kunci untuk menolong _umat manusia_ ," kata Levi. "Lebih dari sekedar penawar virus."

Eren terdiam lebih lama dari seharusnya. Bayang-bayang wajah Jean, Connie, dan Sasha yang harus mereka bunuh kembali menghantuinya. Kehancuran Pasukan Levi yang baru. Lagi-lagi Erenlah penyebabnya. Semua ini terjadi karena mereka harus menemani Eren kembali ke rumahnya, dan Eren tak dapat menepis rasa bersalah itu. Namun ….

Eren menelan ludah, merasakan sakit menyerang tenggorokannya. "I-iya, Korporal," akhirnya ia menjawab.

Levi mengangguk, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mengisi penuh ransel. Eren mendekat dengan ragu dan berlutut di sebelah Levi. "Korporal?"

"Yang penting kau mengerti."

" _Sir_?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau itu tentara. Jangan lupakan kalau misi yang kau emban adalah nomor satu."

"Aku tahu."

Levi menyipitkan mata, memandang Eren tajam. "Kau tahu? Kalau kau tahu, kau tak akan ragu menebas zombie-zombie itu."

Eren terkesiap. Panik, mual, takut memenuhi dadanya. "Me-mereka temanku!"

"Mereka tak mengenalmu lagi, Eren. Dan," Levi menjeda, memaksa Eren untuk memberikan perhatian penuh, "biarpun mereka bukan zombie, monster, atau bahkan alien, jika mereka akan menghalangi misimu, kau tak boleh ragu."

Eren tertunduk. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa lemas, otaknya lelah untuk berpikir. Hal yang dimaksud Levi itu jauh lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan. Pertama kali ia harus memotong tengkuk Annie yang terinfeksi virus di hari kelulusan, Eren muntah-muntah semalaman. Lalu, tragedi yang menimpa Pasukan Levi yang pertama, saat ia menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana Levi menebas Petra, Eld, Oluo, dan yang lainnya tanpa ampun.

Dan, Eren tak bisa tidur berhari-hari mengingat Levi merobek _badge_ dari seragam mereka, menyimpannya dengan kesedihan yang ditutupi sempurna.

Eren mengambil selimut biru tua yang sudah bulukan, melipatnya asal dan menyodorkannya pada Levi. "Aku akan lebih berusaha, _Sir_."

Levi mengerutkan hidung, memandang jijik pada selimut itu. "Buang saja. Entah bakteri apa yang sudah melekat di sana. Mungkin juga sudah jamuran. Atau lumutan."

Eren tertawa kecil. Tentu saja, apa pun yang terjadi Levi tetap saja seorang maniak kebersihan. "Kalau kita tak berhasil mencapai Dinding Sina sebelum malam, setidaknya ini bisa menghalau dingin."

"Kalau kau kedinginan, pakai saja jubahku."

Eren membeku. Jantungnya melompat tak beraturan dalam dada. "Uhm. Korporal?"

Levi menarik ritsleting ransel, lalu menepuk-nepuk debu yang tak terlihat dari tangannya. Ia berdiri, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, seakan tak sadar kalau Eren sedang kebingungan. "Asah pedangmu, Eren," perintahnya.

"Ah," kata Eren dengan kikuk. Ia berdiri sempoyongan, mencari-cari kantung yang dibawanya, lalu menepuk jidat. "Semua bawaanku sepertinya terjatuh saat aku menabrak barel tadi."

"Dan kau baru sadar sekarang?"

Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Maaf …, _Sir_."

Levi menghela napas. Ia duduk menyandar pada dinding, membuka ranselnya kembali dan merogoh isinya. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah lempengan besi, sebotol minyak, sebongkah batu, dan beberapa lembar kertas kasar disodorkan pada Eren. "Asah dengan ini. Dan obati juga kepalamu," tambahnya sambil melempar segulung perban dan antiseptik ke arah Eren.

"Bagaimana denganmu, _Sir_? Apa kau juga terluka?"

"Aku tak seceroboh dirimu."

Eren mengangguk, dalam hati merasa seakan dirinya mengerut menjadi manusia mini setinggi mata kaki Levi. Ia beringsut duduk, menyandar pada dinding di seberang Levi, yang kenyataannya tetap hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa senti saja di antara ujung-ujung kaki mereka. Ia mengeluarkan pedang dan mulai melumuri sisi tajamnya dengan minyak. Sunyi menyelimuti mereka, membuat telinga Eren bagai pekak. Tak terdengar apa pun dari sisi seberang, dan Eren tahu Levi sedang memerhatikannya.

"Uhm, Korporal," katanya dengan gugup, mencuri-curi pandang pada Levi yang tak ragu dalam membalas tatapan Eren. "Bagaimana dengan … pedangmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Uh, aku akan selesai sebentar lagi. Apa kau mau mengasahnya juga?"

Levi mengambil beberapa detik untuk diam, sebelum ia menjawab, "Tak perlu. Aku tak membutuhkan pedang yang lebih tajam dari ini."

"O-oh," kata Eren, bingung tapi tak berani untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Ia kembali bekerja, membiarkan sepi datang kembali. Gesekan kertas pada ujung pedangnya membuat ritme yang menenangkan, dan lambat laun membuai Eren dalam pikirannya.

Dinding Sina sudah dekat. Pasukan Levi memang telah jatuh satu persatu, tapi sebentar lagi, hanya sebentar lagi mereka akan bisa menarik napas lega. Mikasa dan Armin menunggunya di sana, begitu pula dengan Komandan Erwin dan Hange. Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju gebrakan besar untuk menyelamatkan semua manusia dari virus. Sedikit lagi ….

"Eren."

Eren hampir terlompat, telunjuknya menggesek ujung pedang lebih keras dari seharusnya. Ia mendesis—butiran darah segar keluar dari jarinya.

Levi menggeleng pelan. Ia berdiri, berpindah duduk di sebelah Eren, membuat rasa gugup Eren meningkat berkali-kali lipat. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri, _Sir_!"

Levi tak mengindahkannya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Eren dan menuangkan cairan antiseptik tanpa ampun. Eren menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desis kesakitan. Tangan Levi hangat menyentuh jari-jari Eren, dan dalam beberapa detik saja rasa perih dari lukanya terlupakan. Jantung Eren berdebar begitu keras—sampai-sampai Eren ketakutan Levi bisa mendengarnya. Ia menelan ludah, berdoa agar wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun yang bisa memberitahu Levi akan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Eren," kata Levi. Ia berhenti membalut telunjuk Eren.

Eren menanti, dan akhirnya menjawab setelah tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulut Levi. "Ya, Korporal?"

Levi memandang jari Eren yang dipegangnya, tapi entah mengapa, Eren merasa seakan Levi tidak benar-benar _memandang_ jarinya. Seakan isi pikiran Levi ada bermil-mil jauhnya, dan bukan di sini, di ruangan sempit yang pengap ini.

" _Sir_ —"

Levi menekan luka Eren—membuat Eren harus menggigit lidahnya agar tak berteriak—lalu mengikat perban. "Sekarang obati pelipismu. Darahnya sudah berhenti, tapi tetap saja terlihat jorok."

"Ah, maaf …."

"Tempelkan ini." Levi memberi kain putih yang sudah dibasahi dengan cairan antiseptik.

Eren hendak mengambilnya, tapi Levi berubah pikiran. Ia berlutut, membuat dirinya lebih tinggi sekitar satu kepala dari Eren, dan menempelkan kain itu di pelipis Eren. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, Eren bahkan tak sanggup untuk merasa kesakitan. Ia bisa mencium aroma keringat dan sesuatu yang lain, yang selalu ia asosiasikan dengan Levi. Seperti bau jerami yang terjemur matahari, atau angin di musim panas. Segar dan bebas.

Ujung-ujung jari Levi mengusap pipi Eren. Lembut, hampir tak terasa, hanya sapuan ringan. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat otak Eren nyaris tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Ko-korporal, darahnya … nanti mengotori tanganmu."

"Sudah terlambat untuk cemas soal itu."

Wajah Eren memanas. "Uh …. Rasanya ada yang aneh denganmu, _Sir."_

"Hah?" Levi menyipitkan mata. "Memangnya aku yang biasa itu seperti apa, _Eren_?"

Eren buru-buru menunduk, tak berani melawan. "Maaf! Aku hanya, uh, aku asal bicara karena kau …."

"Karena aku?" tanya Levi. Ia meraih perban dan mulai membalut dahi dan pelipis Eren.

"Kau … begitu baik. Aku jadi, uhm, gugup."

Levi tetap membalut kepala Eren tanpa suara. Ia tak memberi jawaban pada pengakuan Eren, tapi sentuhannya yang ringan membelai rambut Eren sudah cukup untuk membuat senyuman tersungging di bibir Eren.

Kalau saja tak ada zombie di dunia ini. Kalau saja waktu bisa terhenti selamanya ….

Levi mengacak-acak rambut Eren, lalu berdiri. "Sudah selesai. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu sebelum kita berangkat lagi."

"Baik," Eren menjawab masih dengan senyuman bodoh terpampang di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, _Sir_!"

Dan … mungkin itu hanya perasaan Eren saja, tapi sesaat pandangan Levi tampak melembut, sebelum ia membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke dinding seberang.

"Tidurlah, Eren."

 **. .**

 **. .**

Saat Eren terbangun, kepalanya bagai dihantam dengan palu berulang-ulang. Matanya berat, dan seluruh sendinya protes saat digerakkan. Seakan-akan ia baru saja bertarung melawan monster. Atau mungkin Levi, sang manusia terkuat.

Pikiran itu membawa senyum ke bibir Eren. Ingatan akan sentuhan lembut Levi kembali mengisi otaknya. Dan, ngomong-ngomong tentang Levi, Eren harus segera bangun sebelum tendangan Levi mendarat di bokongnya.

Eren memaksa untuk berdiri dengan menopang pada dinding.

"Ow." Ia kontan menarik tangannya dan menginspeksi memar di pergelangan. Merah keunguan, cukup besar dan melingkar di sana. Eren memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Apa tangannya terbentur sesuatu saat terjatuh pagi ini dan memarnya baru terlihat sekarang?

Ia mengedikkan bahu, menyerah untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ruangan ini masih gelap, masih bau apak. Entah sudah berapa jam ia tertidur, tapi jika matahari sudah tenggelam, itu artinya ia berada dalam masalah besar.

"Korporal?" panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Panik mulai menghampiri Eren. Bagaimana kalau Levi bosan menunggunya dan akhirnya pergi lebih dulu? Bagaimana kalau kebodohan Eren selama ini membuatnya muak dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Eren?

Eren baru saja akan mendaki tangga, saat ia melihat ransel Levi tergeletak di lantai. Seketika perasaan lega membanjirinya.

Levi masih bersamanya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa saat untuk menenangkan detak jantung, Eren meraih ransel dan berjalan menuju tangga. "Korporal?" panggilnya lagi.

Langkah kaki terdengar lamat-lamat dari atas. Sejurus kemudian, Eren bisa melihat sosok Levi menuruni tangga.

"Oi, kau sudah bangun? Cepat bersiap, kita harus segera menuju Dinding Sina sebelum gelap."

"Maaf, aku tertidur terlalu lama, _Sir._ "

Levi mendecak. "Sudahlah. Ayo cepat bergerak, Pemalas. Kita tak ada waktu untuk mengobrol."

Eren mengangguk. Ia menggantungkan ransel di pundak dan menyusul Levi yang sudah lebih dulu menaiki anak tangga. Ia merangkak keluar dari pintu rahasia di lantai, dan menemukan Levi sedang menunggunya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. Untunglah Eren mengerti—ia segera membuka barikade di pintu depan.

Dilihat dari posisi matahari yang berada tepat di atas, Eren menebak setidaknya ia tertidur sekitar enam jam. Jika mereka berjalan dengan cepat dan tanpa istirahat, masih ada kemungkinan mereka mencapai Dinding Sina sebelum gelap. Itu kalau mereka beruntung dan tidak bertemu dengan zombie.

Eren merogoh ransel tanpa berhenti mengekor Levi, mengeluarkan sebungkus makanan yang sudah Levi ambil dari ruang bawah tanah Hange. "Korporal, apa kau tidak mau makan dulu?"

"Tidak ada waktu. Kau makan saja, tapi lakukan sambil berjalan. Kalau kau memperlambat," Levi menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Eren, "kau tahu, kan, konsekuensinya?"

Eren menelan ludah. Tentu saja ia tak sebodoh itu sampai mau makan sendiri saja. Ia memasukkan kembali bungkusan tersebut dan memperbaiki letak ransel di pundaknya. Mengacuhkan perutnya yang bernyanyi.

Kota terakhir yang mereka lewati ini ada di perbatasan antara Dinding Rose dan Dinding Sina. Semenjak virus menyebar secara viral di Dinding Maria dan Rose, penduduk yang masih belum terinfeksi mengungsi ke Dinding Sina. Hanya saja, untuk melalui perbatasan, perlu dilakukan pengecekan kesehatan terlebih dahulu, dan banyak penduduk Dinding Maria dan Rose yang harus dikorbankan akibat terlalu lamanya pengecekan yang dilakukan. Tentu saja Eren tahu kalau pengecekan itu hanya alasan para petinggi Dinding Sina untuk tidak menambah penduduk dan menyebabkan kelaparan.

Namun hasilnya, kota-kota selain di dalam Dinding Sina menjadi kota mati. Penduduk yang seharusnya bisa selamat, kini sudah tak tersisa lagi. Di siang hari, ketika sebagian besar zombie-zombie itu tidur, yang bisa Eren dan Levi lakukan hanyalah menghindari rumah-rumah dan tempat-tempat gelap. Mereka melintasi lapangan kosong, jalan-jalan besar, dan sebisa mungkin mencari tempat yang tak terlindungi bayangan gedung atau pepohonan. Semakin luas jarak pandang mereka, semakin besar kemungkinan mereka bisa menghindari serangan mendadak dari zombie pemangsa manusia.

Peluh membasahi tubuh Eren. Kemeja seragamnya menempel pada kulit, membuat Eren gatal untuk melepaskan rompi. Namun Levi bahkan tetap mengenakan jubahnya tanpa protes, tidak mungkin Eren bisa berlaku manja seperti itu. Ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Levi, berharap pintu masuk Dinding Sina bisa segera terlihat.

"Kuharap ini semua akan berakhir," katanya.

"Ini semua?"

Eren menendang kerikil. "Ini semua. Aku tak ingin lagi … membunuh orang-orang yang kukenal." Levi membuka mulut, ekspresi wajahnya tampak kesal, dan Eren buru-buru melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kalau mereka tak mengenalku lagi. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau semua ini berakhir."

"Sebelum manusia habis," Levi menambahkan. "Tentu saja semua orang berharap begitu."

"Ya, tapi maksudku adalah, uh, jika semua ini tidak terjadi, jika kita bukan sedang berperang, mungkin kita …."

Levi menggeleng, melayangkan pandangan jauh ke depan. Melihat sesuatu yang lagi-lagi tak terlihat oleh Eren. "Jika semua ini tidak terjadi, kita mungkin tak pernah bertemu, Eren."

"Ah …." Eren tertawa pahit. "Ya, tentu saja. Ah, bicara apa aku ini."

"Eren—"

"Kumohon lupakan saja, Korpo—"

Teriakan melengking menembus gendang telinga Eren. Ia refleks melompat ke samping, menjauhi asal suara itu. Seorang perempuan membuka mulutnnya, memamerkan barisan gigi kuning. Kulit gelapnya mengelupas, dan daging merah mengintip dari balik pecahan kulitnya. Sebelah bola matanya keluar dari soketnya, menggantung dengan lendir dan urat-urat merah muda. Putihnya tulang terlihat dari sela-sela jari yang sudah tak terbungkus daging dan kulit secara penuh. Eren menahan muntah yang mengancam untuk keluar.

Perempuan itu menerkam Eren dengan liur yang menetes seiring gerakannya. Eren berputar menghindar, menyiapkan pedang. Ia merunduk, menghindari cakaran kuku yang siap mencabik kepalanya. Tebasan pedangnya membuat satu lengan perempuan itu terlempar ke aspal, meninggalkan sisa-sisa daging dan darah yang berceceran.

Perempuan itu membuka lebar gigi-giginya, bersiap menggigit Eren. Eren kembali melompat. Ia menebas tengkuk wanita itu, membuat kepalanya menggantung miring ke depan. Dengan teriakan-teriakan parau dan darah yang menyembur, wanita itu terjatuh. Eren memandanginya dengan mata terbelalak hingga wanita itu tak bergerak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada tangannya yang memegang pedang.

"Eren?"

Eren tersentak. Perlahan, ia menoleh dan menemukan Levi berdiri di sisi potongan lengan wanita itu. "Korporal …."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus segera bergerak."

Eren menyarungi pedang, kemudian membuka dan menutup kepalan tangannya. "Tidak … aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh."

Mungkin itu yang disebut sebagai _déjà vu_. Perasaan saat menebas Annie dan Jean, mungkin ….

"Kalau kau tak merasakan apa-apa lagi saat membunuh mereka, saat itulah kau boleh mulai mempertanyakan dirimu," kata Levi.

Eren terpana. "Ya … betul juga."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat pergi dari sini," kata Levi menutup pembicaraan.

Matahari sudah serong ke barat. Mereka hanya punya sekitar dua atau tiga jam lagi hingga malam tiba. Levi memimpin jalan, tak memberikan waktu lagi untuk Eren memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Eren berlari kecil, jatuh dalam ritme yang diciptakan Levi.

Entah berapa lama mereka berjalan. Tenggorokan Eren perih, dan kakinya mulai kebas. Ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, dan bergidik jijik melihat lengan kemejanya basah.

"Eren."

"Ya, Korporal," jawab Eren sembari menyembunyikan lengannya di balik punggung. Levi tak boleh melihat betapa menjijikkannya kondisi Eren saat ini. Eren mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka menikmati kemewahan mandi di rumah kosong yang terbebas dari zombie. Dua atau tiga hari yang lalu, sebelum mereka harus berpisah dengan Sasha ….

"Dinding Sina sudah terlihat."

Eren menganga. Di perbatasan horizon, panjangnya Dinding Sina terbentang dengan ujung-ujung yang tak terlihat. Berbagai perasaan meletup dalam dada Eren—senang, tak sabar, haru, dan bahkan … sedih karena tiga dari anggota pasukan mereka tak bisa kembali.

"Korporal! Kita hampir sampai!"

Levi mendecak. "Memang itu yang kukatakan. Kita bisa sampai kurang dari sejam lagi."

Levi memandang langit. Eren mengikuti arah matanya, dan merahnya senja sudah menggantikan biru.

Sedikit lagi. Yang Eren inginkan hanya berlari secepat kilat dan memberikan kabar baik pada Erwin dan Hange. Harapan umat manusia. Titik cerah untuk masa depan. Namun, lututnya menyerah pada detik itu. Ia jatuh terduduk, dengan kaki-kaki yang sedikit bergetar.

"I-ini karena terlalu bersemangat …," katanya beralasan. "Aku bisa melanjutkan perjalanan—"

Levi mendengus. Ia menunjuk pada ransel yang dibawa Eren. "Minum dan makanlah. Sepuluh menit, Eren."

"Tapi tujuan kita sudah dekat!"

"Ini perintah. Kalau tak menurut, kau kutinggal," kata Levi dengan mata yang menyipit. "Kau tak mengharapkan aku untuk mengangkat bokongmu sampai ke tujuan, kan?"

"Tidak, _Sir_! Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku berani—"

"Kalau begitu sepuluh menit, Eren. Gunakan waktu istirahatmu sebaiknya."

Eren terdiam, mengerut di bawah pelototan Levi.

"Aku akan berjaga," kata Levi lagi. Ia mengambil langkah menjauhi Eren, mengawasi sekeliling.

Tahu bahwa ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara lagi, Eren mencari-cari botol minuman. Ia meneguk air dengan rakus, tetesannya yang membasahi dagu dan leher memberi sedikit kesejukan pada tubuhnya yang terbakar matahari.

Eren membuka sebungkus makanan kering, sejenis biskuit dengan rasa hambar. Ia memasukkan beberapa potong sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya, dan mengunyah semuanya dengan cepat, seakan hidup dan matinya bergantung pada kecepatan makannya. Dalam kasus ini, mungkin hal itu tidak salah. Sekali lagi ia meneguk air, menghapus sisa-sisa biskuit yang menempel di gigi. Hanya setelah air itu habis, barulah ia tersadar.

Tak ada air lagi untuk Levi.

Dingin menyergap tengkuk Eren. Ia mengguncang-guncang botol air, berharap masih ada beberapa tetes. Sia-sia. Eren dan kebodohannya, lagi-lagi Levi yang kena imbasnya. Kalaupun Levi menghajarnya, Eren hanya bisa menerima.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan kepala tertunduk, Eren mencengkeram botol minuman itu. "Ko-korporal, maaf! Airnya habis!"

"Hah?" Suara Levi terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Aku—"

"Tch. Kalau sudah habis, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Tapi …." Eren memberanikan diri untuk bertemu mata dengan Levi. Kedua tangan Levi terlipat di depan dada, dan wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih kesal dari biasa.

Eren menelan ludah.

"Maaf, a-apa kau ingin makan sedikit, _Sir_?"

"Tanpa air? Kau ingin membuat tenggorokanku semakin kering?"

"Maaf!"

Levi menggeleng. Eren bergegas merapikan ransel dan berdiri, tak ingin membuat kemarahan Levi semakin besar.

Dengan hati yang ketar-ketir, Eren mengikuti Levi yang sudah memulai perjalanan kembali. Sungguh, jika situasi memungkinkan, Eren ingin menggali lubang dan bersembunyi selamanya dari Levi. Namun itu artinya ia juga tak akan bisa melihat Levi lagi, dan … itu membuat dadanya sedikit sesak.

Eren mendesah. Otaknya mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi. Efek terlalu lama terpanggang matahari mungkin. Sepertinya sel-sel otaknya sudah meleleh dan menjadi bubur.

Matahari semakin tenggelam. Langit hanya diterangi oleh sisa-sisa senja. Angin dingin mulai bertiup, membuat tubuh Eren yang berkeringat sedikit menggigil. Ia mempercepat langkah, lalu berhenti saat melihat beberapa sosok berkumpul di muka gerbang Dinding Sina.

"Korporal! Kita ditunggu!" Ia melambai bersemangat pada sosok-sosok itu, dan … ah, ya, gadis berambut hitam yang balas melambai itu pasti Mikasa. Dan Armin berdiri di sebelahnya. Lalu, apakah itu Hange yang berkacak pinggang di sebelah Armin? Jangan-jangan, sejak mengantar kepergian Eren, mereka menunggu setiap hari di tempat yang sama?

Eren tertawa. Seluruh lelahnya hilang bagai disapu angin. Ia berlari menuju gerbang dengan tak sabar. "Korporal, kita—"

"Eren."

Eren berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke belakang. Levi memerhatikannya dengan intens, kaki-kakinya memaku pada aspal, tak bergerak. Senyum Eren menghilang karena heran. "Ya?"

Levi tak menjawab, hanya terus, terus menatapnya. Eren menanti, ragu harus berkata apa, dan saat itulah ia tersadar.

Levi … apakah ia tampak sedih?

Tidak. Seperti biasa, ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat jauh berbeda. Kedua alisnya bertaut lebih dalam, mungkin. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke bawah lebih dari biasanya. Namun, bisa saja ini semua hanya perasaan Eren.

" _Sir_? Mereka menunggu kita."

"Kau ingat, Eren, kata-kataku di ruang bawah tanah Hange?"

"Eh? Korporal, di saat seperti ini apa yang—"

"Apa pun yang terjadi kau harus mengutamakan misimu."

Eren mengerutkan alis, semakin tak yakin apa yang sedang Levi lakukan. Langit semakin gelap, dan zombie bisa menyerang mereka setiap saat. Mengapa Levi tidak bicara nanti saja saat mereka sudah aman dan kembali ke dalam Dinding Sina?

"Ya … aku ingat," jawabnya.

"Tapi kau juga punya pikiran dan hati," Levi melanjutkan. "Jika tiba saatnya kau harus memilih keputusan yang sulit …."

Levi berjalan mendekat. Tangannya terulur, dan jemarinya menyentuh pipi Eren. Lembut—lagi-lagi nyaris tak terasa apa pun. "Tak ada yang tahu hasil dari keputusanmu. Tak ada yang bisa meramalkan."

"Korporal …."

"Pilihlah hal yang tak akan membuatmu menyesal, Eren."

Eren berkedip. Itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan Levi sesaat sebelum ia menghabisi anggota pasukannya yang terdahulu. Ketika Eren masih meragukannya, tenggelam dalam kesombongan tentara baru yang penuh idelisme sempit.

"Aku mengerti, _Sir_ ," kata Eren akhirnya.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya sungguh membuat Eren terkesima. Hanya sedikit, tapi jelas sekali itu adalah senyuman. Pandangan Levi melembut, dan kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Tipis, tapi cukup untuk membuat Eren lupa bernapas.

"Korporal …."

"Eren!" Terdengar suara perempuan, dan tubuh Eren dilingkupi dua lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Eren, kau kembali!"

"Mika … sa." Eren meronta dari pelukan Mikasa. "Ya ampun, jangan sekarang!" Kenapa Mikasa harus merusak momen indahnya dengan Levi, sih?

"Eren!" panggil Armin yang sudah menyusul. Di belakangnya, terlihat Hange berjalan dengan senyuman lebar. "Apa yang terjadi? Ke mana yang lain?"

"Ah," jantung Eren seakan berhenti berdetak, "maaf, tapi yang lain sudah …."

Seketika, wajah-wajah di hadapannya kehilangan sinar kegembiraan. Armin terlihat jauh lebih terguncang dibandingkan dengan Hange dan Mikasa, tapi ia berusaha tetap tersenyum. "Syukurlah kau bisa kembali dengan selamat, Eren."

"Apa kau terluka? Mengapa kau bersimbah darah?" Mikasa meraba tangan dan pundak Eren, membuat Eren menggeliat gerah.

"Hentikan, aku tak apa-apa! Ini mungkin darah zombie …."

Eren tertegun. Ia melihat tangannya yang sampai tadi hanya lengket oleh keringat, kini sudah merah dengan darah kering. Begitu pula dengan seragamnya—bahkan, ini semua terlihat seakan Eren sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam lautan darah.

"Apa yang …."

 _"Mereka tak mengenalmu lagi, Eren."_

Mata Eren membelalak.

" _Jika mereka akan menghalangi misimu, kau tak boleh ragu."_

" _Kalau kau kedinginan, pakai saja jubahku."_

" _Tak perlu. Aku tak membutuhkan pedang yang lebih tajam dari ini._ "

Eren memutar badan, mencari seseorang yang sejak tadi bersamanya. Di belakangnya, seharusnya ada Levi yang sedang bersungut kesal karena pembicaraannya dengan Eren terganggu. Di belakangnya … seharusnya ada _Levi_ , itu saja.

Namun Levi tidak ada.

" _Pilihlah hal yang tak akan membuatmu menyesal, Eren."_

"Korporal …." Eren mencari-cari. Matanya menyusuri setiap sudut kota mati itu. Panik menggerogotinya. "Korporal!"

"Eren?" Mikasa menahan tubuhnya. "Apa yang—"

"Seharusnya Korporal ada di sini! Apa ada zombie yang menyerangnya? Kita harus menolongnya!"

"Levi? Tapi …," kata Hange dengan nada bicara yang menyiratkan kebingungan, "bukankah sejak tadi kau sendirian?"

"Tidak mungkin! Ia ada bersamaku, sejak tadi—"

"Eren yang kau bawa … apa yang ada di dalam ranselmu?" Armin menunjuk pada ransel yang entah sejak kapan sudah jatuh dari pundak Eren. Warna merah gelap menutupi seluruh sisi ransel, seperti seluruh tubuh Eren yang penuh dengan darah kering. Ritsletingnya terbuka, dan sesuatu menonjol keluar dari sana.

Eren menjatuhkan pandangan pada memar di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya. Memar berbentuk jemari.

Benar …. Saat itu, di ruang bawah tanah, Eren terbangun oleh tendangan Levi. Dan ….

" _Lakukan! Dengan tanganmu ini, Eren!"_

Eren berteriak. Ia jatuh terduduk, memegangi kepalanya. Pandangannya penuh oleh darah. Darah Levi, darah segar yang mengucur dari leher Levi. Darah yang memandikan Eren dalam tangisnya memeluk jasad Levi.

Darah dan jasad yang tidak ia gubris saat terbangun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ko-korporal terinfeksi … akibat menolongku dari Connie," Eren berkata pelan. Isak tangis menggetarkan suaranya. "Dia—dia tahu ini akan terjadi, dan …."

"Eren?" Armin mengguncang pundaknya. "Eren?"

"Dan aku …." Eren melirik ke arah ransel yang separuh terbuka. Rambut hitam tersembul di sana. Ia meraih isinya, menimang sesuatu yang membuat Armin tersedak dan Hange terkesiap. "Aku harus memenggal kepalanya."

Di dalam pelukan Eren, dengan darah yang mewarnai seluruh permukaan wajahnya, kedua mata Levi tertutup damai.

" _Bunuh aku sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, Eren."_

" _Bunuh aku …."_

 _**Fin.**_

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Komentar, kesan dan pesan, kritik membangun, sampai kata mutiara, silakan pos lewat _review (guest review_ juga diterima _)_ atau _e-mail_. Selangkapnya, kunjungi profil saya, ya. :D

Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi selanjutnya! ;)


End file.
